


Let Me Cheer You Up

by gothic_burrito



Series: Elementary School AU [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Best Friends, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: Hecate is stressed beause her students don't respect her and Pippa sees her chance to cheer her friend up.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Series: Elementary School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to turn this AU into a series. The different parts are going to be connected but they can still exist on their own, hence why I don't post them as a multi chapter story.   
> I've been way too obsessed with these two over the last week and I need to write them, I just can't help myself.

It was almost the end of the school day and Hecate was sporting an impressing headache. The kids, one Mildred Hubble in particular, had been really out to get her today. They had not screamed and protested like this in a long while. She had really thought they had finally warmed up to her.

The dark haired was hardly anyone’s favorite teacher but this class in particular had always seemed to dislike her a little more. They would get into significantly more trouble than others and Hecate suspected most of it was caused by the fact that getting on her last nerve seemed to be one of their favorite past time activities. The last couple of weeks had been quieter and she felt like the children finally accepted her as their teacher but apparently she was incorrect. Seems like it was just the quiet before the actual storm.

“Oh my goodness, you look terrible! These little angels managed to age you up at least five years since I saw you this morning.”

Pippa Pentangle suddenly appeared next to Hecate’s side with a slightly worried expression etched onto her warm face. Her honey blond hair was free from the confines of her usual ponytail and fell smoothly down over her collarbones. Hecate had always admired the way direct sunlight made it shine and appear like liquid gold.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head to focus her mind. She should not let Pippa’s appearance distract her so. They were colleagues and childhood friends after all. It was just not appropriate.

“It’s baffling to me how they can go from quietly doing their tasks to basically destroying my entire classroom in what appears to be one second.”

Hecate sighed and took a sip of her now semi cold coffee. She had been absentmindedly staring out of the window for a good couple of minutes and had completely forgotten the cup of rapidly cooling cold brew in her hand. It tasted horrid like this but she forced it down, desperate for any kind of energy boost she could get.

It was days like these that made her question her life choices. Hecate had always thought she was a natural with kids. She had not even wasted another thought on her future career back when she was young and had immediately jumped onto the opportunity to become a teacher. And it was not like she did not enjoy teaching. It was just the fact that interacting with the students often times showed her a little too clearly that she was just not a very social person. She did not have that air off warmth and easiness that Pippa had. The children were not immediately comfortable in her presence and therefor took longer to respect her authority. It was exhausting really.

Pippa’s warm hand on her shoulder pulled Hecate back into the real world once more. She almost jumped at the contact but managed to keep it together. Today was really not her day. Not even the presence of one of her best friends could keep her focused. If she was being honest probably her only friend. The two of them had always been inseparable to the point where no one had been surprised when they applied at the same school after graduating collage.

“Look, it’s Friday afternoon, you just have one period left and after that you are free of them for the weekend. How about you come to my place later and we continue watching that ridiculous show that you like so much? I think I still have a bottle of red wine somewhere.”

The thought of spending a quiet evening with Pippa washed through Hecate’s body like a warm wave and she felt the tense muscles in her shoulders relax a little. She could truly unwind with the blond. She was the only person Hecate allowed to see her vulnerable. A small smile crept onto her thin lips without her consent but it was ok because Hecate and Pippa were alone in the teacher’s room anyway. Under different circumstances she would have been more self-conscious about her reputation but that was not important if it was just Pippa.

“That actually sounds wonderful. But didn’t you say that you have a date with this guy you met at the gas station the other day?”

She could have kicked herself for bringing it up. The date was a constant nagging thought in the back of her head ever since Pippa had mentioned it for the first time. It was not that Hecate was that sort of friend that needed constant attention from their friends and therefor had issues with them being in relationships, she was simply jealous.

The raven-haired woman had been in love with her best friend ever since they were both in their early teens and had never had the courage to tell Pippa because she was scared of loosing her. In Hecate’s mind, watching Pippa dating other people was not as bad as not having her in her life at all. But it hurt none the less.

“Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. Guess I would have accidentally stood the poor guy up because it slipped my mind. Gonna call him when I get home and cancel. Doesn’t seem right to go out with someone you can forget this easily hm?”

Her bubbly tone just made it worse. Hecate had always thought that Pippa did not take love seriously and with each passing boyfriend or date she felt more and more assured in her theory. This was another reason why the thought of confessing her true feeling to Pippa was so terrifying. Even if Pippa did not run from her, would she even take her seriously enough to make it work? Pippa was a flirt and she always had been. She did not particularly cheat on the people she was with but once someone else caught her attention she was quick to dump the poor soul who was currently with her.

“You don’t have to cancel your date just to cheer me up. I’m currently in the middle of a good book anyway and I could just-“

“Oh absolutely not! You are my best friend Hecate! I want to take care of you and make sure that you are ok. You are more important to me than some silly guy that I met like a week ago.”

Another small smile. Hecate felt truly touched that her friend seemed to be so passionate about making her feel better, so any negative thoughts were pushed to the side. She just basked in the image of Pippa taking care of all her problems for a moment. Realistically that was not what she would do but Hecate let herself believe for a second that everything would be alright if Pippa was there. It had always been like that for them.

“If you insist…”

Hecate tried to keep her tone neutral but the bright smile on Pippa’s warm face made that way too difficult. Her cheery demeanor was just so infectious. Despite all the shit that went down around them, Pippa and Hecate always managed to find themselves in a bubble of their own, shielded from the cruel world.

The dark-haired teacher got up from her chair and tried to move around her friend to get to her bag but Pippa had other plans. She grabbed her wrists and held her close. They were almost the same height so they could look each other directly in the eyes. Hecate suppressed a slight shiver at the emotion in Pippa’s brown gaze. She seemed to be looking for something in Hecate’s eyes and the moment stretched. Her heart rate quickened as Pippa inched slowly closer.

“Don’t do that to yourself. You are important to me Hiccup. I want you to know that I would do absolutely everything in order to make you happy.”

Hecate swallowed hard and averted her eyes. She could not do it. She could not look at the woman she loved for so long and listen to her confessing how much she meant to her. Not if it was all just platonic love in the end. Pippa would never understand why Hecate pulled away in situations like this but that was partly because she was oblivious to the effect that she had on her old friend.

“Hey, did y’all not here the damn bell? Hecate, Mildred and Ethel are pulling each other’s hair again, get your skinny ass out there!”

The loud voice of Dimity Drill brought them back to reality. They let go of each other immediately and both of them had the decency to blush slightly. Hecate looked like she swallowed an entire lemon on top of it all. Of course, Mildred and Ethel were at it again… She dived straight for her bag and was almost out of the door before she could hear Pippa yelling behind her.

“My place, at seven on the dot! And you better bring food, I don’t remember the last time I was at the grocery store…”  
  



End file.
